Coming Home
by thiscanonthing
Summary: My alternate take on how Dean gets out of Purgatory. All chapters can currently be found on my tumblr, which is 'thiscanonthing' - but as of right now, I'll be posting the chapters one by one on this site. Disclaimer: Nothing 'SUPERNATURAL' belongs to me.


If he were to exist for millennia to come, Castiel swore he would never forget or lose hold of the awe that thrummed throughout him at the marvels Dean currently worked above him; within him. He would never forget the many truths he'd come to learn through his hunter, though the knowledge that one, simple thrust could cause such an explosion of different sensations over every inch of this body - inside and out – was one that Castiel would cherish for as long as he was able to; for as long as Dean would allow, and then some. He would think back on these times for the rest of his existence, however long it proved to be. He would never lose moments such as these, when Dean was sheathed so completely within him that Castiel felt as though he might combust, though knew this was not plausible. He would savor forevermore the small, inescapable puffs of air that left the Righteous Man's lips between them as he moved – like unspoken prayers, somehow speaking louder than the groans of satisfaction he emitted whenever Castiel reflexively tightened around him. He couldn't lose these things. Wouldn't.

Groaning himself now, Castiel's train of thought was broken as Dean honed in on the place within him that caused his eyes to widen even further and his jaw to momentarily go slack with the sound he emitted. His eyes always remained trained on the Winchester's when they weren't forced shut by overwhelming sensations, and he could see the familiar glint in the man's jade hues now that told Castiel he'd done this on purpose – and continued to do so, Dean driving into the angel beneath him with pin-pointed accuracy, making a sound of his own as Castiel continued to freckle the silence around them with languid moans, accentuated by the movement between them.

"You think too much." Dean said simply, low and breathy from the summit they were both still in the midst of trying to reach. _Striving_ would be a more appropriate word, though, for now that this new, frantic pace had been set between them, it would not cease until they found release.

"_Dean_."

Castiel's voice always held a note of epiphany to it whenever they were this close to their short-lived tranquilities, and it rang just as true now; he was too preoccupied to be concerned with Dean's teasing – particularly when the end result was pleasure he'd not ever known the extent of until his hunter had introduced him to it. Sensing that their peak was fast-approaching now, Castiel began to move his hand from the small of Dean's back in a somewhat frenzied manner, taking care to brush meaningfully – albeit quickly – over the expanse of skin-over-muscle covering the man's back and shoulders before slowing and stopping just before its intended destination. His eyes never left Dean's as his fingertips hovered above their rightful place – he'd no need to see, he could _feel_ where his fingers ought to be, where they yearned to be. It seemed the hunter could as well for he groaned in an almost frustrated manner when he took a moment to pause as he almost left Castiel entirely. He was waiting. Swallowing thickly and breathing heavily, Castiel lowered the pads of his fingers to rest upon once-seared skin. The snap of his hunter's hips in response was instantaneous and Castiel could do nothing but allow his palm to sink flush against his mark now, gripping tightly as he cried out his completion, unable to refrain from the overwhelming and simultaneous connections that had just been made. He knew his hunter had fallen over the edge with him, for Castiel felt it the moment his grace had made contact with Dean's soul. The moment he'd fit his hand against the mark that he knew now would forever bind them.

It was a long, lazy moment before either of them spoke; Castiel was the first to do so.

"The next time we stop for rest, I want you to actually sleep." The angel's voice was as concerned as it was commanding, though Dean's only response to it was a snort before he finally pulled out of the angel whose frame he'd collapsed onto and spoke as he pulled his pants up and settled himself on the ground next to Castiel.

"I didn't hear you complaining." He said, grinning as he sidled up to the angel. Though Castiel welcomed this movement and placed an arm around Dean as if it was the most natural, obvious instinct (which, in truth, it had become), he could not help but furrow his brows. When he wasn't amidst the throes of passion, he was much less inclined to ignore important details.

"I could never complain about your sexual advances, Dean." He said matter-of-factly, looking down and finding the eye contact he always craved. "I could never refuse them, either, not now that I know how—"

He cut himself off with a huff then, not wanting to stray too far off topic. However as he opened his mouth to speak, Dean spoke first; his tone was one of amusement.

"Now that you know what?" He probed, leaning in as his grin only widened. "That I can make you—"

"_Dean_." Castiel interrupted somewhat sternly, still wanting to address the original topic. "Your soul needs rest; it is _why_ we take the time to stop." He paused then, relaxing his brow, which had furrowed as it often did. "I'm certain Benny wouldn't be so inclined to keep watch if he knew you were barely capitalizing on these opportunities."

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed before saying, "I think you give him too little credit, Cas."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked plainly, his voice rough as it ever was and his look one of disgruntled misunderstanding.

"I_ mean_, I'm pretty sure he's not a complete idiot." He replied; and when Castiel merely gave him an unconvinced and still somewhat confused frown, he elaborated. "He knows we're fucking, Cas." He said in an obvious, slightly exasperated tone before continuing in a more normal one. "I'm pretty sure he's made a habit of widening the patrol circle just to steer clear of it."

"Of _us_." Castiel corrected, mulling this over.

"Of _us having sex_." Dean re-corrected before settling even more comfortably against Castiel, laying his head on the angel's chest as his hand came to rest beside it. Castiel covered it with his own as Dean went on. "'Sides, I'm sleeping now – so you can stare at me to your heart's content, you creep."

The angel could feel his hunter grin against the skin of his chest and it pulled at him in ways he still didn't fully comprehend, but wanted to, though he huffed aloud at the implication Dean had made.

"Watching to ensure you sleep peacefully is not 'creepy', Dean." He said as if it were an obvious fact.

"Said the sparkling, vampire stalker." Dean joked, even as he continued to lay somewhat atop Castiel, glancing up in time to see the look that told him the angel did not understand the reference, nor did he approve of the comparison either way.

"….Vampires don't sparkle, Dean." Castiel finally ventured, still unsure of what Dean had been going about. "And Benny doesn't watch over you while you sleep."

At both remarks, the Winchester couldn't help but laugh – and loudly at that, clearly as entertained by Castiel's interpretations as he always was. Instead of making the obvious point that he was still confused, Castiel merely moved his other hand from the ground beside him to once again fit over his mark upon Dean's arm.

"Sleep."

Dean sighed out a breath of absolute content then and if he hadn't been on the cusp of sleep seconds before, he certainly was now; it would have been difficult for him not to be, what with Castiel's grace working to slowly and effectively soothe every muscle in the hunter's body.

"Cheater," was the last, barely-there word the Winchester uttered as he allowed his body to go slack in his angel's arms – and Castiel could not help the endearing sort of smile that broke across his face in response, though it was an expression he was still getting used to.

~ x ~

It was just their luck that not even a full hour later, Castiel was forced to immediate alert when he noted that Benny was now approaching them at a rapid rate – it had been entirely accidental, but Castiel had grown to be more attuned to the vampire's soul over the time they'd spent searching for Purgatory's version of a back door. Benny was making his way back much sooner than he should have been. Now suddenly quite alarmed, Castiel stood, making sure to scoop Dean up in the process – an attempt to let him continue sleeping – as he allowed himself to sense what else might be approaching.

Vampires. Thirty five of them.

"You gonna wake him up, or are we just gonna get ourselves mauled?"

Turning to face Benny now that he'd arrived, Castiel narrowed his eyes to an unnecessarily irritated degree – as if what the vampire had just said was idiotic.

"Neither." He said resolutely, gruffly, as he made his way over to Benny before reaching out to grab his hand.

By the time Benny was attempting to pull away from Castiel's overly-tight grasp and saying "What gives, Hot Wings?" in a caught-off-guard-and-annoyed manner, they were elsewhere, a completely different part of Purgatory.

"Dude…" came Dean's entirely unamused voice, causing Castiel to glance down at him. "Worst way to wake up, _ever_; put me down." When the angel complied, Dean shot him a look and grabbed his jacket (which Castiel had also made sure to take) before donning it as he went on. "My stomach's in knots and I don't even eat here," he elaborated before mumbling something about Angel Airways and looking to Benny. "What happened?"

"Found myself a trail, followed it, found myself a horde."

"Of what?" Dean asked, furrowing his brows and looking between his two companions.

"Vampires, Dean." Castiel answered first, keeping his eyes trained on his hunter as he continued. "We need to keep moving, we don't know what might have seen us."

"Seen us?" Benny asked with a confused look and a matching laugh. "We were here in less than a second, who'da _seen_ us, angel?"

The question caused Castiel to very nearly roll his own eyes though he refrained as he tore his gaze away from Dean for a moment to address the vampire.

"Leviathan have much sharper, much _quicker_ eyes than you – than myself, even; and we have no way of knowing if they saw me." Looking back to Dean now, he reiterated his point. "We need to keep moving."


End file.
